Although coin-operated devices commonly have slug identifying and rejecting means, they are in many cases not effective, since a simple stamped out copper disc the diameter of a coin will be accepted by most of such devices, such as telephones, vending machines, coin-operated washers and dryers, etc., and hence there is a need for a reliable mechanism that will reject such slugs, that can be added to an existing coin-operated device.